The present invention relates to a new and improved volume adjustable canine barking suppression device capable of rapidly altering a dog's behavior so as to visibly reduce their anxiousness, calm the dog and drastically reduce their barking.
There are several systems utilized to calm an anxious dog or to stop needless, annoying barking. To date, these systems all work by subjecting the dog to an unpleasant stimuli at the time of the bark initiation. These may be in the form of a high voltage electric shock applied to the dog's neck or a puff of disagreeably smelling aerosol expelled in close proximity to the dog's nose. They require expensive systems and a DC power source to operate. In rain or water they malfunction and may fail permanently. Other behavior training systems that rely on sound emit a repeatable sound upon the detection of such unwanted behavior as barking. This is generally loud and can frighten sensitive dogs. Lastly, many owners feel that such systems of canine behavior modification are cruel, and while needed will not likely be purchased or used by them.
Henceforth, a non powered interactive canine barking suppression system that had a volume adjustment and that not hurt the dog, would not fail in wet or cold environments and would be durable and inexpensive, would fulfill a long felt need in the field of canine behavior modification. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.